


Don't Cry

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter thought he lost Tony. Tony shows him that he's right there.





	Don't Cry

Tony and Peter had been in battle all day and were just getting home. 

The second they get to their own floor, Tony is almost thrown backwards by the force of Peter jumping on him. Peter cries into his shoulder before lifting his head to speak. 

“I thought I lost you. I thought you’d died.”

“No, Peter, no. I would never leave you. I would never. You know that.”

Tony presses a kiss to his forehead and then to his lips. Peter kissed back, cupping Tony’s head with both hands. 

“I thought I had lost you.”

Tony kisses Peter again. 

“I’m right here, baby. Always am, always will be.”

Peter kisses him again, slow but desperate. Tony kisses him back, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue and deepening the kiss. Tony carries them both to his room as they kiss, wanting to show Peter that he truly was there with him, that he hadn’t died, that this wasn’t a dream. That Tony was right there with him. 

He lays Peter down on the bed and strips him out of the spider suit slowly, kissing every inch of skin that he uncovers. Once he gets Peter out of the suit, he begins to leave marks down the length of his body. Peter laces his fingers with Tony’s to reassure himself that Tony is right there with him. 

“I got you, baby. I’m right here.”

Peter nods, a few tears still escaping his eyes and rolling down his face. Tony pulls himself back up and kisses Peter’s tears away

“Shh, don’t cry sweetheart. I got you. I’m right here.”

Peter nods and wraps his arms around Tony. 

“Just- Can you hold me? Please?”

“Of course, my darling boy.”

Tony wraps Peter in his arms from behind, pulling Peter as close to him as he could. He peppers kisses down his neck and across this shoulder blades. 

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“I know. But I want to. But for now, I just want you to hold me.”

“Your wish is my command.”

So they lay there for a while, Tony stroking and kissing the teenager’s smooth skin, whispering in Peter’s ear that he’s there and he loves him. Peter‘s breath hitches when Tony’s hands brush over his erection. Tony chuckles softly and brushes his fingers along Peter’s cock, drawing whines and whimpers from his mouth. 

“Tony, please,” Peter shifts his hips back into Tony’s dick. Tony nods, and moves to get up to take off his clothes.

“Don’t leave me. Please.”

“I’m right here. I just gotta take off my clothes and get the lube, baby. I’m right here.”

Tony pulls off his clothes and gets the lube as quickly as he can so he can get back to his boy. Peter practically purrs when Tony slides back in behind him. Peter can hear when Tony opens the lube and pours some on his fingers to warm if up. He can feel every inch of Tony against him. He can feel Tony’s hand in between his legs, coaxing then apart so he has access to his hole. He can feel when Tony presses his fingers inside of him. He can feel Tony’s fingers massaging him from the inside. He can feel Tony’s love for him against his ass. He can feel Tony kissing him as he fingers him open. But most of all, he can feel the reassurance that Tony isn’t going anywhere. 

When Tony finally pushes in, he goes slow to make Peter feel that he’s really there. That he loves him. That he would never leave his side. Tony fucks into him, slowly and gently, slowly making love to Peter. Peter rocks his hips with Tony, moaning at the pleasure that Tony’s giving him. Peter turns his face so that Tony can kiss him while thrusting into him at an almost torturous pace. 

Tony can feel it when Peter is close. He wraps a hand around Peter’s cock, jerking him off at the same pace of his hips. They cum simultaneously, Peter crying again as he does so. Tony pulls Peter on top of him without pulling out to caress his boy while he cries. Tony presses kisses to his hair to sooth him, eventually lulling him to sleep. 

Tony pulls out and goes to get stuff to clean them both up. When he comes back, to his relief, Peter is still asleep, looking like an angel on his pillow. Tony then returns himself to his rightful place, asleep next to his little angel, Peter Parker.


End file.
